Mi pasado
by paul andres
Summary: El mayor ladrón del reino ahora tiene el trabajo de guardaespaldas de los reyes su deber es protegerlos de cualquier peligro y dar la vida por su princesa espero que les guste esta historia.
1. MI PASADO

_**ENREDADOS POR SIEMPRE**_

_**MI PASADO**_

Esta es la historia de mi vida me llamo Eugene Fitzherbert o como me conocen todos Flynn Rider el mejor ladrón del reino mi vida siempre ha sido escapar robar para sobrevivir nací en un orfanato en esos tiempos la gente era cruel mis amigos del orfanato siempre se morían de hambre incluyéndome la gente solo nos veía con desprecio esa noche mi primer robo fue simplemente un poco de pan con el tiempo me gusto robar porque sabía que era necesario para mí y lo tenía que hacer para sobrevivir por esas acciones me volví fuerte , ágil , astuto , inteligente la primera vez que apareció un cartel mío pidiendo una recompensa por capturarme me asusté mucho pero con el tiempo me acostumbre ahora solo me preocupaba que no dibujen bien mi nariz la guardia del reino me parece muy estúpida me he burlado de ellos todo el tiempo algo que me encantaba del único que si tenía que escapar era de maximus el ni siquiera es una persona es solo un caballo con el tiempo me he ganado el odio de todos más del capitán de la guardia no sé qué le habrá pasado por la mente a los reyes a reclutar a esos inútiles mi última misión era robar una corona la cual valía mucho dinero mientras pensaba las grandes cosas que podría comprar con ella pero no lo ice solo dos gorilas me ayudaron los hermanos Stabbington el trato era dividir nuestra parte la corona que íbamos a robar era de una persona especial que llego a tener mi corazón que gracioso Flynn Rider nunca cae enamorado de nadie de todas las chicas con cuales he estado ella se hizo muy especial para mi ese día fue tan sencillo robar la corona esa guardia como dije era inútil hasta me fui burlando de ellos los tres escapamos rápidamente pero nuestro camino se selló les dije que confiaran en mí que torpes Flynn Rider no es de confianza más bien cuando hicimos el trato simplemente los iba a utilizar ¿compartir? esa palabra en esos días no estaba en mi vocabulario para Flynn Rider esa palabra no existía todo eso era para mí al escapar todos me perseguían incluyendo al caballo maximus por el bosque encontré una torre no lo dude ni dos veces y la escale al entrar mi bienvenida fue un sartén en mi cabeza y al despertarme encontré la lengua de una rana en mi oreja estaba amarrado por cabello increíblemente largo de las sombras salió una chica la cual me ha robado el corazón su nombre es Rapunzel una chica muy linda con cabello extremadamente largo era la princesa perdida quien hubiera imaginado que la corona que estaba robando era de ella me sorprendí mucho al saber que estaba con la princesa perdida estaba atrapada en esa torre por una bruja llamada Gothel que solo la quería por el poder de su cabello la hacía joven con solo cantar por eso la quería simplemente me pidio ayuda para que la lleve a ver las linternas las cuales ponía cada año en el cumpleaños de Rapunzel después de todo lo que pase con ella me encariñe mucho ella hizo que Eugene Fitzherbert vuelva a mi prometí ya no robar pero aun así se siente incómodo estar frente a gente que aún me odia ahora vivo en el castillo con ella y con los reyes al parecer mi amistad con ellos es bastante buena lo comprobé cuando lleve a su hija a ellos algo que no puedo creer es que ahora soy el guardaespaldas de los reyes la madre de Rapunzel me dio ese puesto muchos no estaba de acurdo pero yo acepte todas mis habilidades las dedico a cuidar a los reyes pero a veces debo admitir que extraño ser Flynn Rider pero mi aventura con Rapunzel aún no acaba.

_**EN EL CASTILLO**_

Era una tarde normal y tranquila en el reino se podía ver a Eugene con un guardia hablando de las protecciones del reino

-por cómo me dices que nos has estado evadiendo todo este tiempo cuando te dedicabas a robar me siento tonto al ver lo inútil que somos – dijo el guardia con una sonrisa

.jajaja mi don es salir siempre vivo de cualquier situación – dijo Eugene mientras tomaba una espada

-bueno entonces le debes la vida a la princesa – dijo Brus él es un guardia normal el cual se volvió amigo de Eugene más bien el único

-si lo sé – dijo Eugene mientras miraba a la guardia trabajando

-y ¿dónde está tu princesa ahora? – pregunto Brus con una sonrisa

-está ahora con su madre ya la veré en la noche – dijo Eugene con seriedad

-se nota que te están separando mucho de ella verdad – dijo Brus con una sonrisa

-si ya va una semana que no la veo bueno pero oí vuelve pero ella muy pronto será la líder debe aprender esto con sus padres bueno sigamos con el entrenamiento – dijo Eugene con una sonrisa

-claro – dijo Brus con tranquilidad, mientras tanto.

_**EN EL CASTILLO**_

-majestad sin faltarle el respeto pero como es que puede poner como su guardaespaldas a ese ladrón – dijo el capitán de la guardia el que más lo odiaba el pidió que lo cuelguen cuando lo atraparon

-porque ese chico trajo de regreso a mi hija porque ha burlado a la guardia muchas veces eso se ignifica que es muy astuto y fuerte y tal vez con esas habilidades que pose pueda volverse una gran protección para mi esposa y para mí y especialmente para mi hija y para este reino sé que es un buen chico sé que cometió muchos errores en el pasado pero nunca a asesinado para mandarlo a la orca cuando vayas a querer ejecutar a alguien tienes que decírmelo a mí primero la muerte solo se castiga si el sospechoso mata a alguien pero ese chico solo ha robado para sobrevivir si sé que merece estar en la cárcel pero hizo que mi hija la cual extrañe mucho volviera a mí por eso lo perdono y por lo que veo es más inteligente que usted así que váyase controlando si no quiere que Flynn Rider tome su lugar como capitán – dijo el rey con seriedad

-está bien perdóneme – dijo el capitán asustado

-bien retírate y dile a Flynn Rider que venga aquí tengo que hablar con el – dijo el Rey mientras miraba la ventana viendo el paisaje

-está bien majestad – dijo el soldado para después salir al salir golpeo la pared con ira para después dirigirse donde la guarida al entrar pudo ver a Eugene Fitzherbert hablando con la guardia al parecer ya estaba ganando amigos los cuales nunca espero los guardias que lo perseguían él estaba enseñando a todos sus habilidades de Flynn Rider pero no todas

-¡hey Rider! – dijo el capitán con seriedad

-Eugene lo miro con seriedad y con cara de pocos amigos

-eso no se oye bien – dijo Brus con un tono burlón

-jajaja ya sé que es un gruñón pero voy a ver que quiere – dijo Eugene para dirigirse donde el capitán,-se le ofrece algo – dijo con seriedad

-si el Rey quiere verte deprisa ándate ya – dijo el capitán con disgustó

-ja está bien – dijo Eugene con seriedad

En ese momento Eugene fue directo a ver al Rey un poco nervioso y con nervios al saber que quería hablar con él al llegar entro con tranquilidad

-majestad ¿quería verme? – pregunto Eugene un poco asustado

-muchacho si pasa – dijo el Rey con una sonrisa pero podía ver el medio que tenía,-jajaja ya va dos meses que vives aquí y me tienes miedo – dijo el Rey con una sonrisa

-a… disculpe – dijo Eugene con nervios cerrando la puerta

-jajaja y ¿cómo te va con la guardia? – dijo el Rey con una sonrisa

-si estamos bien - dijo Eugene con nervios

-me alegra tienes grandes habilidades para esto por eso te necesito – dijo el Rey con una sonrisa

-muchas gracias y disculpes ¿a qué hora llega…? – en ese momento Eugene se calló por el miedo

-jajaja te refieres a mi hija ella vendrá en la noche sé que ella te quera ver y tú también si quieres espérala muchacho – dijo el Rey con una sonrisa

-gracias y si me disculpa su majestad debo volver con los demás – dijo Eugene con seriedad

-jaja sabes te lo digo de verdad con tus habilidades serias un bue capitán los ladrones son astutos pero sé que ya no lo eres ahora eres de los buenos verdad – dijo el Rey con una sonrisa

-si su majestad – dijo Eugene con una sonrisa

-bien sé que as robado y todo pero me devolviste algo muy importante el cual es a mi hija por eso estas totalmente libre así que no quiero que me tengas miedo – dijo el Rey con tranquilidad mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Eugene

-muchas gracias señor – dijo Eugene con una sonrisa

-bien solo quería ver como estabas ben muchacho acompáñame ya anochece y mi esposa y mi hija vendrán en una hora vamos – dijo el Rey con una sonrisa

-si su majestad – dijo Eugene con una sonrisa, mientras tanto.

_**EN LAS ENTRADAS DEL REINO**_

Se podía ver una carrosa y en ella estaban la Reina y Rapunzel la princesa se veía impaciente por llegar quería ver a Eugene ya que él lo divertía y otra es que lo amaba

-te mueres por llegar y abrazar a Eugene – dijo la Reina con un tono burlón a su hija

-Rapunzel se puso roja por el comentario se su madre,- bueno yo… – ella no sabía que decir ya que era cierto

-jajaja así era yo con tu padre así que no tengas pena hija – dijo la Reina con una sonrisa

-gracias mama y enserio tenemos que hacer estos viajes – dijo Rapunzel con tranquilidad

-así es hija tu serás Reina y debes conocerlo todo – dijo la Reina con una sonrisa

-si pero para serlo debo casarme con un príncipe verdad – dijo Rapunzel con seriedad

-así es mi niña tu esposo debe ser un príncipe – dijo la Reina con una sonrisa

-pero Eugene no es un príncipe – dijo Rapunzel con seriedad

-ya lo sé hija sé que quieres estar con el veremos alguna forma si quieres – dijo la Reina con seriedad

-gracias mama bueno hemos llegado – dijo Rapunzel contenta

-si vamos hija – dijo la Reina con una sonrisa

Las dos fueron directo al castillo donde el Rey y Eugene las estaban esperando

-como están – saludo la Reina para abrazar a su esposo

-hola mi reina que bueno que llegaron hija – dijo el Rey para abrazar a las dos

-en ese instante Rapunzel miro a Eugene y fue directo a abrazarlo,-te extrañe mucho – dijo con alegría ya era una semana que no lo veía

-yo igual – dijo Eugene con una sonrisa correspondiendo al abrazo

En ese momento los reyes los miraron con una sonrisa al enterarse de eso los dos se separaron rápidamente

-disculpen – dijo Eugene con vergüenza igual que Rapunzel

-jajaja no importa vamos dejémoslos solos – dijo el Rey con un tono burlón para irse con su esposa

-quieres salir afuera – dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa

-si claro vámonos – dijo Eugene con una sonrisa

Los dos salieron tomados de la mano al parque que estaba detrás del castillo los dos se sentaron en el pasto

-y, ¿cómo te fue? – pregunto Eugene con una sonrisa

-jajaja bien pero estuve muy aburrida – dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa

-¿por qué? – pregunto Eugene sorprendido

-solo cenas aburridas tengo que estar sentada hay viendo a esos ricos hablando de dinero negocios no sé cómo mi madre los soporta – dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa

-jajaja pero ahora tu eres la rica no – dijo Eugene con un tono burlón

-bueno si pero no soy así – dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa

-y me alegra que no lo seas – dijo Eugene con una sonrisa

-gracias y a ti ¿como te va entrenado a los guardias? – pregunto Rapunzel con curiosidad

-bien pero es extraño y pensar que yo me burlaba de ellos cuando era ladrón – dijo Eugene con tranquilidad

-eso era cuando eras Flynn Rider el ladrón pero ahora eres Eugene Fitzherbert – dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa

-jaja gracias – dijo Eugene mientras miraba las estrellas

-y con el capitán ¿ya se llevan bien? – pregunto Rapunzel con curiosidad

-jajaja yo creo que con él nunca va a ver amistad – dijo Eugene con una sonrisa

-¿y porque? – pregunto preocupada

-bueno de él me he burlado muchas veces por eso me odia nunca ha logrado atraparme solo una vez – dijo Eugene

-y esa ves fue cuando los hermanos Stabbington te atraparon junto con la corona – dijo Rapunzel con seriedad

-si lo siento mucho me atraparon y me amarraron no pude protegerte – dijo Eugene con tristeza

-hey no te preocupes todo está bien – dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa

-gracias bueno ya anochece debes irte al castillo a dormir – dijo Eugene con una sonrisa

-está bien Eugene que descanses – dijo Rapunzel para después darle un beso

-tu también – dijo Eugene con una sonrisa

Después de que los dos se fueron Eugene se fue a la habitación la cual la Reina le regalo era lujosa para él era algo muy raro nunca había estado es estas condiciones pero se sentía bien de estarlo se acostó en la cama dejando sus armas ahora tenía que estar totalmente armado ahora que su deber era ser el guardaespaldas de los reyes así que tenía que estar totalmente alerta ahora tenía que casar a los suyos ósea a los ladrones

-bueno mañana empieza el trabajo tengo que dormir – dijo Eugene con una sonrisa para después dormirse, mientras tanto.

_**EN LAS CALLES DEL PUEBLO**_

En una panadería el pan recién salido del horno tenía un aroma muy fuerte se podía ver a una persona todo tapado y encapuchado con arco en la espalda

-¡hey alto ese pan es mío! – grito el dueño de la panadería mientras sostenía un Ballesta

El ladrón se quedó quieto un momento pero después con velocidad tomo su arco y disparo a la ballesta haciendo que esta caiga al suelo mientras se escapaba con una gran cantidad de pan y el dinero ganado

-¡rayos vuelve aquí! – grito el dueño mientras recogía la ballesta pero las flechas no alcanzaron a tocar al ladrón

-¿quién era ese sujeto? – se preguntó el dueño y después pudo ver que el pan y el dinero ya no estaban,-¡o no!, pero esto será enterado por la guardia del reino – dijo el dueño con ira mientras tiraba la ballesta al suelo para después cerrar la puerta, mientras tanto.

El ladrón fue corriendo a toda velocidad al llegar al bosque escalo un árbol mientras miraba el pan,-aa pan fresco recién salido del horno – dijo el ladrón con una sonrisa,-este reino sí que tiene fortunas jajaja creo que me quedara aquí – dijo el ladrón con una sonrisa

_**CONTINUARA**_

_**Hola como están espero que muy bien bueno esta es mi primera historia de enredados cuando estaba viendo la película con una amiga me pareció muy divertida y por eso me dio esta idea y también porque hay pocas historias en español de esta película por eso también la escribí espero que les allá gustado este capítulo si les gusto por favor no se olviden de comentar se los agradecería mucho, muchas gracias nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	2. UNA LADRONA ENTRE NOSOTROS

_**UNA LADRONA ENTRE NOSOTROS**_

Los rayos del sol tocaron al reino todo era tranquilidad hasta que un gran alboroto se escuchó en las tiendas del reino

-¡vuelve aquí ladrón! – dijeron los aldeanos ya que el ladrón se había robado el dinero de las tiendas

-lo siento pero eso les pasa por no cuidar sus casa – dijo el ladrón con una sonrisa para después sacar una soga y subirse al tejado de una casa

-¡maldita sea! , ¡Se nos fue! – dijeron todos al ver que logró escapar

Mientras que en los bosque el ladrón logro escapar mientras sacaba la bolsa llena de dinero

-ja fue sencillo que gran botín ice hoy – dijo el ladrón con una sonrisa para después silbar al silbar una yegua apareció de color café y el pelo rubio,-bueno amiga nos vamos antes de que nos encuentren además tenemos que buscar a Flynn Rider – dijo el ladrón para después montar a la yegua e irse de la zona, mientras tanto.

_**EN LAS CALLES DEL REINO**_

La guardia estaba inspeccionando la panadería robada mientras hablaban con el dueño

-a ver podría describirme como era el ladrón? – dijo el capitán con seriedad

-estaba todo vestido de negro y una capucha nada mas así – dijo el Dueño con el mismo tono

-está bien nos encargaremos de encontrarlo – dijo el Capitán para después entrar a revisar la panadería para ver si encontraba pistas

Mientras Brus se quedaba observando los vidrios rotos hasta que fue interrumpido por Eugene

-ese ladrón sí que es listo al atacar en la noche – dijo Eugene con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su amigo

-¿dónde estabas? Con la princesa o que – dijo Brus viéndolo con seriedad

-me quede dormido – dijo Eugene sin tomarle importancia

-jajaja bueno no importa ya viste este ladrón robo una gran cantidad de dinero y pan se nota que es astuto tienes razón los guardias son pésimos – dijo Brus con seriedad

-no es eso este ladrón fue muy listo al robar en la noche cuando todos duermen y utilizo una herramienta especial para abrir las ventanas y no hacer ruido – dijo Eugene mientras se tocaba la barbilla

-si tenemos que encontrarlo y rápido antes de que robe más cosas – dijo Brus con una sonrisa y seriedad

En ese momento el capitán se acercó a Eugene

-al parecer tienes un gemelo – dijo el capitán con cara de pocos amigos

-va a seguir fastidiando, en eso no te preocupes, por el ladrón lo atrapare pronto – dijo Eugene con seriedad

-ja veamos si lo logras – dijo el capitán con un tono burlón

-en ese momento Eugene vio al capitán con enojo pero fue interrumpido por Rapunzel

-disculpen… - dijo Rapunzel acercándose a ellos

-princesa, ¿que hace aquí? – pregunto el capitán con una sonrisa

-vine a decirle que el señor Flynn Ryder tendrá el día libre conmigo además es mi guardaespaldas personal lo necesito cerca – dijo Rapunzel con seriedad ya que ella quería estar más tiempo con Eugene ya que ha pasado una semana que no se veían y quien sabe en qué momento los separen de nuevo

-lo siento princesa pero él está trabajando no se puede – dijo el capitán con seriedad

-si se puede mi padre lo ordena – dijo Rapunzel con el mismo tono además ella quería sacarlo de ahí sabía que el capitán lo molestaba a cada momento

-en ese momento Eugene vio a Rapunzel con una sonrisa mientras ella así lo mismo

-bien señor Ryder me acompaña – dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo Eugene hasta que su amigo lo tomo del brazo

-espera necesito hablar con el – dijo Brus con seriedad para después jalar a Eugene del brazo par hablar con el

-hey, ¿se puede saber que te sucede? – dijo Eugene soltándose

-amigo sé que estas comprometido y todo con ella pero este robo es serio te necesitamos sabes que el capitán es un inútil – dijo Brus cruzando los brazos

-Eugene lo miro con seriedad,-mi verdadero trabajo es proteger a la familia real ustedes pueden hacerse cargo del ladrón yo iré con ella – dijo Eugene con seriedad

-jajaja bueno pero be si regresas a tiempo – dijo Brus para después unirse al grupo de guardianes

-Eugene se acercó a Rapunzel ,- nos vamos preciosa – dijo Eugene mientras estiraba la mano

-ya era hora que vengas – dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa para tomar su mano e irse con el sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba

-te encontré bueno ya habrá tiempo para saludar veamos las coronas de los reyes valen una fortuna muy bien las robare y si Eugene no está cuidándolas y con esta guardia tan patética será muy sencillo será mejor irse a descansar y cambiarme de ropa para que nadie me reconozca pero primero robare un poco de comida y dinero pero ahora que lo pienso será mejor robarles en la noche tal como lo hice sí que lista soy jajaja – dijo el ladrón para después irse con su yegua a descansar en el pueblo, mientras tanto.

_**EN EL PUEBLO **_

Eugene y Rapunzel estaban caminando para después entrar a un restaurante

-gracias por sacarme de ahí – dijo Eugene con una sonrisa

-no me lo agradezcas no me gusta que te traten mal tu deberías ser el capitán de la tropa eres mejor que ellos – dijo Rapunzel con seriedad

-no soy muy bueno para dar órdenes – dijo Eugene con tranquilidad

-jaja tal vez lo seas, yo creo que si – dijo Rapunzel tomándolo de la mano

-gracias – dijo Eugene tocando la mano de su princesa

-de nada Eugene – dijo Rapunzel para después tomar un poco de su café

-soy yo o tu cabello está creciendo muy rápido incluso lo veo dorado o través – dijo Eugene sorprendido

-si yo también lo he notado está creciendo de nuevo incluso está cambiando a su color original mira – dijo Rapunzel mientras se tocaba el cabello mostrando a Eugene la nueva parte dorada de su cabello

-es cierto tu crees que tu cabello mágico vuelva – dijo Eugene con seriedad

-no lo sé ya lo veré con el tiempo – dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa

-si todo a su tiempo – dijo Eugene viendo el cabello de Rapunzel

-tú crees que atrapen al ladrón que robo la panadería y las demás tiendas – dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa

-jajaja espero, es muy listo robo en la noche cuando todos dormían tenemos que abrir los ojos – dijo Eugene con una sonrisa

-en eso trabajas mucho sabes deberías descansar desde que te existe guardaespaldas de mis padres e visto que te preocupas mucho – dijo Rapunzel algo preocupada

-son los reyes tengo que dar todo de mi para cuidarlos – dijo Eugene pensando en los reyes

-lo sé pero aun así me preocupas mucho mira tus ojos, se te notan las ojeras debes descansar más –dijo Rapunzel tocando la mejilla de Eugene

-lo sé pero no puedo dejar mi trabajo si sé que suena raro pero este es una gran responsabilidad que me han dado – dijo Eugene con seriedad

-sabes que voy hacer pediré permiso a mi padre para que te de una semana de vacaciones para que estés conmigo podríamos tomar un viaje los dos para salir del reino a relajarnos – dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa

-seria genial pero no puedo… – en ese momento Rapunzel puso sus dedos en los labios de Eugene

-ya no digas eso los dos saldremos a descansar tu y yo – dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa

-te amo mucho sabes – dijo Eugene con una sonrisa tocando la mano de su princesa

-lo sé yo también te amo – dijo Rapunzel para después besarlo pero fueron interrumpidos por soldados

-Flynn tenemos problemas – dijo Brus alterado

Rapunzel y Eugene se separaron medio enojados sus labios solo se rosaron mientras los dos se preguntaban , cuando voy a tener un beso largo con él siempre es lo mismo – pensaron los dos con enojo

-¿Qué sucede Brus? – pregunto Eugene ya medio tranquilo igual que Rapunzel

-el ladrón apareció de nuevo necesitamos tu ayuda – dijo Brus un poco avergonzado por pedirle ayuda en cada momento

-dios, está bien ya voy – dijo Eugene para después levantarse

-pero dijimos que los dos íbamos a estar juntos hoy – dijo Rapunzel poniéndose triste

-volveré pronto lo prometo – dijo Eugene para después levantarse sin darle un beso e irse con su amigo

-Rapunzel en ese momento bajo su mirada mientras Pascal le tocaba la mano con un tono triste,-lo se Pascal siempre es lo mismo, siempre me separan de el – dijo Rapunzel con tristeza mientras Pascal ponía la misma cara, mientras tanto.

-esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé – pensó el ladrón mientras miraba a los guardias tirados en el suelo que derroto entre ellos el capitán

-valla eres muy bueno – dijo Eugene con una sonrisa

-a justo al hombre a quien estaba buscando – dijo el ladrón con una sonrisa

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Eugene ya que con la capucha no se veía su rostro

-dicen que te han estrenado en la espada veamos qué tan bueno eres – dijo el ladrón sacando su espada

-yo me hago cargo de él está bien tu be a buscar a los demás – dijo Eugene con una sonrisa

-esta bien amigo – dijo Brus para después irse

-empieza – dijo el ladrón con una sonrisa

Los dos comenzaron a pelear al mismo nivel pero el ladrón fue astuto y pudo saltar directo a las casas

-jajaja espero verte pronto – dijo el ladrón con una sonrisa sacándose la capucha mostrando su rostro era una chica muy hermosa de cabello largo de color negro

-Eli eres tú? … - en ese momento Eugene se quedó tieso al verla

-bueno me voy – dijo el ladrón

-¡espera vuelve! – grito Eugene soltando la espada

_CONTINUARA…_

_Muy buenas cuanto tiempo ha pasado bueno este es el segundo capítulo espero que les allá gustado mucho les agradezco bastante sus comentarios perdón si hay faltas ortográficas no he escrito en un buen tiempo muchas gracias cuídense mucho nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cuídense._


End file.
